


Captain Baroe Liggity

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Human, M/M, Pirate Shenanigans, Pride, Rugby, Shenanigans, Sports, animal - Freeform, game, lion, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Baroe Liggity

PIRATE SHERNANIGANS   
Location: Stadium   
Pirate: Captain Baroe Liggity 

Everybody surrounded the hyped up people around the players on the field in there seats stood up cheering for the teams hearing the roars and boos across the stadium. Before the ground stood two groups of players. One where the Queensland Reds and the other group was called Pride, there colour was a creamy coloured white combination and the refry was the colour of a bright florescent yellow lemon. The two teams upon the ground grass before one another with the violent bright lights from the stadiums roof top that was open had big lights shining upon the below spectators and players below to guid the players to let them be able to see one another seeing it was night fall. at the stroke of nine. 

At one end a group of each players where in the scrum position. This means the restarting play after a minor infringement. It involves up to eight players from each team, known as the pack or forward pack, binding together with arms in three rows and interlocking with the free opposing team forwards trying to get the oval shaped object out from the brutal pushing and cramped situation below there feet. On the Pride team man number eight passed it quickly to the scrum half freeing it from his bare hands and into his. The scrum half number nine who then skipped the inside centre number twelve, seeing his his right vision number ten the fly half Captain Baroe Liggity was coming into range just enough to not get called out by the forward pass, the scrum half man whisked the oval shaped object from his hand into the already hands of Baroe who was waiting for him to pass it, he caught it into his hand onto the oval shaped object as his black clawed paws before him opened up upon the soft but, dense grass before his un-sharpened claws that digged into the ground below, he as of now was in the broad thickness of it already, people around him began to try to get the oval shaped object from his bare hands, his furry clawed feet un-clinged to the grass like untouchable velcro each time he placed them onto the freshly cut grass before his paws, his frizzled, straightened parted wavering mane before him was blown right out from his eyes and snout. 

Baroe pushed himself forward holding tightly onto the oval shaped object within his right hand trying to find a clear path to get out of this situation that the unidentified messenger had insisted him into playing this game where at the moment of now. Everyone was after him. Baroe lunged his free moving covered light brown creamy pants that at the end fitted neatly around his slim but, muscular lion formed legs. He motioned his weight forward seeing a clear path before him into the direction of the white vertical upright white posts, his ears picked up on the crowd starting to roars, cheers and boos. But, then with a flicker of a breath intake of his exposed big widthed front two canines with his flapping red velvet tongue in the mist of his bottom canines his focused white-ish eyes masked the vision before him seeing the opponent red shirted player that goes by the name of Quade Cooper was running into his direction at a high speed and not wanting to stop. 

Quade came for him at a sharp angle, when he reached the moving target he lunged himself at Baroe with opened arms, his left arm swung around hooking bare into his chest, his left hand hooked around Baroe’s neck with each others faces turned away from one another feeling the intense pull of there bodies colliding against once another, Quade made a big impact on Baroe making himself fall backwards on a slight angle hitting the grassed ground on his back with the guidance of Quade lifting one letup of Baroe’s so that he could in a drill like motion manoeuvre him own body forward and accomplish this dangerous tackle.

Once the tackle had been made Baroe’s eyes looking faintly into the direction of the man who had just tackled him seeing he had a shaved beard around the mouth and on the sides of his cheeks just below his ears, he has a slightly styled hair cut as a skin head but, with the number two length of the barman who had shaved his head had left two centimetres around the circumference of his head. Baroe feels the man had removed himself from him hearing whistle had been blown to put the timer on the game for a moment. Quade out of sight from Baroe hand moved himself away from him and into the direction of his group leaving Baroe on the ground.

Baroe laid their still for a moment feeling every part of his body ache each time he inhaled and exhaled seeing his stomach he had a barnacle like texture towards his stomach area that reached just below his chest breasts and it also reached across his right arm starting from the covered black leather gloved wrist to his elbow. On his left side he wore a capable moving free placed brown leather hand contraption that was tightened between his wrist and elbow to keep it in place. Before he even was able to get up two men from the side in hospital gear came towards him. One man knelt down beside him and placed either of his hands one the side of his head to steady him as the other began to speak to him but, Baroe couldn’t under stand one bit, he was going in and out of continuous. For Quade he was walking off the field just getting told by the refry getting a yellow and a white card to go into the sin bin for ten minutes.


End file.
